Splat Training
by cloudystrawb
Summary: Ollie is bad at Turf Wars. Really, REALLY bad at Turf Wars. With the help of his friend Tina who struggles to bring up her rank, the two join a small club called Splat Training in attempt to get better; but things change when stronger teams face against them. Rivals are made, and even some suspicious faces join the scene. Oc based, updates are once a week.
Chapter one: New Town, New Things

Speed.

Ink.

Speed.

Ink.

It's nothing but an adrenaline rush; a blur of colored surroundings all around you, muffled voices and hollers all the same. Everywhere you run, every turn you make, there's this impending fear of getting attacked. And of course, you can't hide forever- staying in your own ink puddle, how pathetic is that? You're either found by the opponent with no mercy, or you get yelled at by your teammates.

Who would even want to subject themselves to that?

...Most Inklings, apparently. I don't understand the appeal of it. All of the running, and especially that horrible squelching noise. Call me lazy, sure, but overall, it's nearly hopeless trying to win.

That is for me, anyways.

Sometimes I feel lost in this kind of city; all the loud music, all of the obnoxious teens running around in tacky clothes. When I thought moving away to Inkopolis was a good idea, a new start, persay- new friends, new hobbies, it was all the big whoop. Now that I've settled in, though...it's nothing but people pushing me. Turf wars are part of our culture, people would say. The music, the fashion, even those cute idols Callie and Marie! Lighten up, Ollie, you'll love it here!

That was quite a long time ago.

And yet I still stay here.

People call me bitter, more bitter than an Octarian, for Pete's sake. Although I'm not exactly suited for big city living, at least I'm not stupid enough to deface my own kind. Octarians are disgusting, I absolutely hate it when people compare me to them.

I guess you could say one of my main motivations for staying is Tina. Tina is...well, overall a lot different than me, but she's always been there to protect me. I'm tall and calm, she's short and firey. She's always thinking of new things, always wearing some sort of new fashion or hairstyle every time I see her. She had befriended me on the first day I had moved here, helping me barely get by on my first Turf War. She's a lot stronger than I am, I'll admit that; I'm actually surprised her stubby arms could lift a Dynamo Roller, but she seems to carry that thing around with ease, and treats it like it's her own child or something. Always count on Tina to love mass weapons of destruction. Plus, she's had tons of training. She's an A+ rank, getting her way by on level 40.

Myself, I'm only a level 7. I told you I didn't like Turf Wars.

Sighing, I stared outside, midday sun glinting on my face from behind the wide glass.

Although Inkopolis was a weird place, its small cafe was always comforting to me. Take away all of the noise from outside and the occasional dancers in front of the window, and it would almost feel like the home I really wanted.

"Ollie? Ollie, hell-ooo? Snap out of it, doofus."

I perked up upon hearing Tina's familiar voice across from me.

"...Ah. Um, sorry." I cleared my throat, averting my gaze from the window, and back to the steaming cup of coffee that rested in front of me.

"As I was saying, we were playing the song, right? And then, you wouldn't believe it, it turned out that Clyde was playing the bassline for a different song! I didn't realize it until Mike started singing- are you still listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just...thinking, I guess."

Tina's in a garage band. A really loud garage band. Usually she convinces me to tag along and sit through her painstaking practices, but I've grown accustomed to the usual out-of-tune guitar playing and excited shouts of lyrics I can't even decipher. It makes her happy, though, which is nice, I suppose.

"Thinking, huh?" She leaned forward and put her elbows on the round wooden table, letting her chin rest in her hands. Tina always had a knack for looking interested, always into the conversation and buzz. She had chocolate-colored skin and bright, yellowish eyes that seemed to always have a brave glint in them. She ruffled a hand through her short, spiked hair, which shimmered an electric green. "Thinking about what? You don't seem to be thinking about studying at all, isn't that what you dragged me into this quiet place for? To study?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts, Ollie. It's summer break, for crying out loud! You can't just stay away, all secluded like that. We've gotta get out, do stuff."

I sighed, pushing the untouched coffee mug aside.

"Every time you take me out to 'do' stuff, it involves your delinquent friends."

Tina shrugged, accepting my statement. She leaned closer, poking a finger to my pale forehead. Classic Tina, never considering personal space.

"Listen up, Oliver. They may be...well, a little obnoxious sometimes, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

"Don't call me Oliver." I grumbled to myself, shooing the shorter Inkling's hand away. I fixed a stray piece of hair (tentacle? Hair? Sure, same thing.) out of my face, tucking one of the yellow waves behind a pointed ear. Usually, it was tricky trying to get my hair to cooperate; it stuck up in odd places, especially the back. Tina says it adds character, but she's the one with the matted nest of green tentacle atop her head.

"I just...there's nothing to do. I want more than this."

"If you want more, you've gotta take a step out of your boundaries," Tina began, taking a sip of her drink that she ordered. "'More' isn't reading books all the time. 'More' is going somewhere other than the cafe to have fun. You can't have more if you don't wanna try something different!"

Sighing once again, I picked at my fingernails. Tina was right, actually. But everyone's definition of fun was running around splatting at each other in Turf Wars, and god forbid Ranked Battles. Tina says they really get your blood pumping after you get used to them, but I try to distance myself from Level 50's and anyone above a B-rank. Tina's an exception, even if she's always trying to get me to do stupid stuff.

"Admit it, I'm right," Tina smiled triumphantly, folding her arms in front of her chest. Today she was wearing her favorite varsity jacket; red fit her quite nicely, as it reminds me of her personality. "B'sides, I'll think of something we can do! But...Ollie, we can't just keep doing this."

I perked up upon hearing her sudden serious tone. "...What? Doing what?"

"Ollie, you seriously need to get out more. I've got stuff to do, and I need to practice a little more with the guys. We're gonna be performing down at the Piranha Pit in a couple weeks, so...I don't really have much time to hang out. I worry, man. You should be more social!"

I felt the usual pang of dread in my stomach begin to rise, but I forced it down, maintaining a slight frown. I had to give in, or Tina wouldn't stop. That's just how she's wired. Yeah, sometimes it got annoying, but...I have a feeling she's doing what's best for me.

"...What do you want me to do now?"

A wide grin began to form on Tina's lips as she rubbed her hands together.

"I thought you'd never ask. C'mon, squiddo, we're going shopping."

She took my wrist, pulling me from my seat. She slammed a small tip on the table, giving the stone-faced cashier an excited smile as we walked out the door.

Whatever we were about to do, I was not looking forward to.


End file.
